


2:41 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell scowled and considered burying Supergirl.
Kudos: 1





	2:41 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell scowled and considered burying Supergirl after her recent battle with a Smallville creature knocked Martha Kent's grave marker down.

THE END


End file.
